Season 1 Tokens
This a list of the tokens featured in Battle for McDonald's 1. There are 22 in total, with 21 of them based off of the elimination icons of the 21 contestants from the first season of Battle for Dream Island. With the exception of the David Token and the Best Smelling Thing in the World (in a Perfume Bottle) Token, the remaining 20 tokens are divided into five categories of four: Elimination, Contest, Bad, Token, and Crazy. Tokens in the same category have effects on similar aspects of the competition. At the start of BFM1, each contestant was given 5 randomly generated tokens, one from each category. In the first two challenges, one token was awarded to (nearly) every submitter, according to the following chart: 1st - 3rd: Awarded a Crazy Token 4th - 6th from Last: Awarded a Contest, Elimination, or Token Token 5th from Last - 4th from Last: Awarded a Bad Token Bottom 3: Receives No Tokens At the start of Challenge 3, tokens were no longer distributed and every contestant had 3/4 of their tokens deleted. Challenge 4 then asked contestants to ask for an already-existing token and explain why they wanted it, with the top 3 placers receiving their requested token. Afterwards, Challenge 5 asked contestants to design a brand new token for the camp, with Jigsaw's winning submission being realized as the Best Smelling Thing in the World (in a Perfume Bottle) Token. Note that this article may have incomplete or hypothesized information due to Season 1's token information being lost as a result of the token descriptions being hosted on hastebin.com, a text-sharing website which no longer works correctly. Elimination Tokens Includes the Blocky Token, Bubble Token, Coiny Token, and Eraser Token. Blocky Token The Blocky Token, when used during an elimination, would allow its user to vote 3 times, useful for single-handedly targeting others in a vote. It is also infamous for gun's public attempts at trying to use the token, which leaked his token in the process. In reference to this, gun's user later signed up as Blocky Token in Season 2, as per a request from Qwil. Bubble Token The Bubble Token would grant its user immunity in the current elimination, making it one of the simplest, yet most powerful tokens in BFM1. Its utility was especially emphasized in the octuple elimination of Elimination 3, where 8 contestants were automatically eliminated due to everyone other losing contestant having played a Bubble Token. Coiny Token The Coiny Token would convert any vote directed at its user into a vote for every other contestant that is up for elimination. As a consequence, it became impossible for the user of the Coiny Token to receive any votes in the elimination it is used during. However, while this does make them immune from voting, it does not count as immunity in "Immunity Deficiency" eliminations. Eraser Token The Eraser Token '''has no effect unless the user has been voted the most in an elimination. If this is the case, instead of being eliminated, they are allowed to choose one other contestant to be eliminated instead. As a consequence, the user is immune from voting (assuming they don't choose themselves), but it does not count as immunity in "Immunity Deficiency" eliminations. It is unknown whether or not an already-immune contestant could be selected for elimination via this token. The only time this token was ever used was by Jigsaw during Elimination 3, only doing so because she was forced to by a Pencil Token. ''Contest Tokens'' Includes the '''Firey Token, Flower Token, Golf Ball Token, and Ice Cube Token. Firey Token The Firey Token is Firey. Flower Token The Flower Token is Flower. Golf Ball Token The Golf Ball Token is Golf Ball. Ice Cube Token The Ice Cube Token is Ice Cube. Token Tokens Includes the Leafy Token, Match Token, Needle Token, and Pencil Token. Bad Tokens Includes the Pen Token, Pin Token, Rocky Token, and Snowball Token. Pen Token The Pen Token is quite possibly the most infamous token of Season 1. Starting the tradition of "auto-elimination" tokens, the Pen Token automatically eliminates its user, no matter what. Its first user was Infishitty Gauntlet, the first BFM contestant to be eliminated before their season's first contest, and subsequently, the first elimination in all of Battle for McDonald's. The main strategy behind Pen Tokens was to give them to other contestants, then use a Pencil Token on them to, hopefully, force them to eliminate themselves. Crazy Tokens Includes the Spongy Token, Teardrop Token, Tennis Ball Token, and Woody Token. David Token The David Token '''was introduced into Season 1 directly before Challenge 3, mimicking David's mid-season debut in Battle for Dream Island. When played on another contestant, would transform their personal contestant chat, where challenge entries were to be submitted, into a voice channel. This forces the target to submit their entry live, while only using their voice. Originally, only one of the token was gifted to a random contestant, but another one was gifted when another contestant "asked nicely for one." The two tokens were then played on Cat Pants and Guy Punching TV, both of whom actually fared well with the effect, placing 3rd and 1st in the challenge, respectively. ''Best Smelling Thing in the World (in a Perfume Bottle) Token'' The Best Smelling Thing in the World (in a Perfume Bottle) Token''' was a token specifically created by Jigsaw in Challenge 5, where contestants were tasked to create a new token for the camp. The token is a reference to a scene in Object Mayhem where Jigsaw uses "the best smelling thing in the world (in a perfume bottle)" to mask her bad odor and make the other characters like her. While the token's description notes how it "makes everyone like you", in reality, it has no effect.